Korra's Kink
by Korrasami-infinitely
Summary: AU. Korra, role plays as a pup, and her owner venture into play party. They're not sure what to expect, but a punished kitten isn't one of them. Rated M for sexual and adultiness content. Korralin / Suvira / Korvira ...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, disclaimer is if you're weirded out by any kink, or BDSM if you understand the implied meaning of the all encompassing acronym better than just kink, then don't read. I just had imagined this one night and thought of it so silly and cute. Enjoy.**

She walks through the dark house. It's only illumination is by a few accent lights and some scenes taking place in the corners that were alight for viewing pleasure. Korra is excited. She's been with her owner for a few months now and she is just finally getting to go out to a party with her. Her collar is snuggly fitted around her neck. She walks with her head high so she can be sure to show it off. Her owner walking behind her, arm stretched outward holding onto her excited pup's leash. It was Korra's favorite color blue. Her collar had silver spikes pointing out and a layer of sheep's skin dyed black around her neck for comfort. The metal tag on it read 'Naga' as her pet name. The leash had matching accents and color. Korra is also fitted with a leather outfit that made her owner coo over her. She told Korra she looked stunning before they left the house. It made Korra's chest swell with pride. The outfit was simple. It left little to the imagination by weaving thin strips of leather across her abdomen and enough to cover her nipples and sex.

 _Korra had known her new owner for some time now, but only until recently had they started a relationship. She'd known the police Chief for years as they battled crime side by side. They started to bond over their love of the gym and became workout partners. Korra had taken a bit too much preworkout before she met with Lin one day. In the middle of their workout Korra had to take a minute to rest and Lin couldn't stop fussing over her. She made sure Korra drank water and made her take a seat. She then went on to lecture Korra how dangerous it can be if she doesn't take care of her body. Korra was grateful for the Chief's knowledge and concern. She made her feel comforted and cared for. It was a side Korra had yet to see out of the tough strong woman she'd so admired. She was so used to the sarcastic comments and teasing jokes that she loved so much, that it was almost a shock to see that there was more to the woman than Korra had previously thought._

 _After that, Korra looked at her in a new light and, unbeknownst to her, Lin did for Korra as well. They started spending more time together outside of work and the gym. Lin was starting to worry that this might not look well for the Chief of police to carry on with a younger lieutenant, but they got along so well. One day in particular, however, Lin was having a bad day. She was barking orders left and right at anyone who had walked by. When she came across her favorite officer she clenched her jaw to stop her outburst. She grabbed Korra by the wrist and directed her into her office. Everyone around knew she was probably in trouble._

 _Lin gave a very clear and direct order and told Korra to 'sit' and gestured to the chair in front of her. Her tone was low and serious. A chill went down Korra's spine. Something inside her from her other life, outside of the law, made her respond without even thinking. She gave a 'yes, ma'am' to the Chief and sat looking down at the desk in front of her. Something in Lin loved the way it sounded when she said that. She wasn't used to hearing Korra speak that way, so submissive and accepting. Lin gave a low growl of approval, which caused the woman in front of her to shudder. Lin gave another order and told the Lieutenant 'look at me.' She did. Those bright blue eyes stared back at Lin and something snapped in the Chief. She walked her way around the desk and planted her hands on the armrests of the chair Korra was seated in. She turned Korra to face her as she stared down the younger woman. The next orders were very clear "we're going to walk out of here. You're going to keep your eyes on my back and_ follow _me. I'm going to drive you to the closest place possible and I'm going to fuck you. Do you understand?" Korra hummed a low moan in her throat when she heard the authoritative tone in Lin's voice saying she was going to 'fuck' her. She thought she was going to jump on the woman right then and there, but she knew better. If she wanted her reward for being a good listener, then she had to do exactly as she was told. She had done this plenty of times before with other dommes, but she had never wanted so badly to be dominated by someone with just a few words._

 _They left the station just as Lin had directed it, driving away with both hands on the steering wheel. Korra reached over to touch the woman, but the Chief gave another order "no, touching. Keep your hands in your lap." The words were like a spell and Korra recoiled her hand back and placed it onto her lap. Lin felt a surge of lust crawl down her body to her core. She loved watching Korra be a good girl. It made her feel powerful and in control. Lin usually like losing control in bed. She was always in control in life with her job, and something about losing that in the moment of passion drove her wild. This moment, however, was new for her. She wasn't the type of person to get carried away with people from work, but Korra was different. They had become so close lately._

 _She refocused and knew that her place was just a few blocks away. She could feel Korra looking at her, waiting to see what came next. Lin parked the car and got out. Korra stayed in her seat like a good girl while the Chief went to the other side to open the door for her. "Get out. Follow me," she demanded. She grabbed Korra's wrist and led her into her house, down the hall, and into the bathroom. She looked into the younger woman's eyes and saw her parted lips just waiting with anticipation. Something occurred to Lin. She had to be sure this is what Korra wanted and that she wasn't doing it, because she thought she had to for the Chief. She cupped the younger woman's chin in her hand and lifted her gaze. She had to be sure she had Korra's attention and not her submissive's. "Korra," she paused._

" _Yes, ma'am" Korra panted._

" _No, Korra. Listen." She continued to look at the younger woman. "Is this okay? Do you want to stop?"_

" _No, Lin. I don't."_

 _With the use of her name she knew she was speaking to Korra and not the whimpering sub beneath her. And like slipping on her uniform of armor she resumed her roll without hesitation._

 _Korra had no idea Lin was such an experienced domme, though she could've pictured it. She had her whimpering and begging in no time. Lin knew how to spank with just the right amount of sting and bite in just the right places. Before they both knew it Korra was a quivering mess under her mistress. Lin made her wait to orgasm for as long as she could. The Chief could tell Korra couldn't take much more and finally gave her permission. "Cum for me." Korra gave a loud scream as she felt her body quiver with release and pleasure. She hadn't felt like that in so long she couldn't even remember. Not even her first domme made her feel like this. Lin was great with aftercare as well. She made Korra feel like she had that day in the gym, like she was taken care of and important._

It had been a few months since their first encounter and just recently Korra was able to confess to Lin her desire to role play. She wanted to be Lin's pup. Korra was excited and nervous to tell the Chief her desires, but she knew more than anyone that Lin would never make her self-conscious. She's so happy she could finally get Lin to come to one of these parties with her. Korra is already in her sub space as they continue to scope the place out.

Someone catches Korra's attention. A young, fit woman in the middle of the room sitting on the couch. She, too, has a leash and collar. Korra starts to get excited. She wags her butt and starts to pull some on her leash. A firm lead from her owner pulls her backwards. "What is it, girl? Do you see something you like?" Lin speaks to her in a soft seductive tone. A pleading look and a whine from Korra confirmed what her owner already knew. They approach the young woman. Korra gets closer and takes in the females features. She is strong and muscular like Korra with her defined abs and toned arms. Her facial features are handsome, and her eyes are emerald green, from what Korra could tell from the profile view of her anyways. She isn't wearing anything to hide her torso, but she has on tight spandex to cover her sex. Korra cocks her head wondering why she's just sitting there looking straight ahead.

The young pup climbs onto the couch and sits on all fours as best as she can. Still curious, she looks on with her head cocked. The other woman doesn't move. It's like looking at a beautiful statue. Korra then turns her head to the woman holding the leash. She is an older woman with gray hair like her owner's and emerald eyes as well. She's dressed in a black long sleeve jacket, some thigh high stockings and black boots that go up to her knees. Korra's eyes look pleadingly between her new friend's domme and her own, "may I touch her?"

The older woman looks down with a soft smile on her face. "Akira's been a naughty little kitty and is being punished." Korra lets out a small whine to show her disapproval for her new friend. "But, I suppose, as long as she stays put, you may. Perhaps Akira will learn her lesson a little faster." Korra looks to Lin for final permission and receives a curt nod.

She excitedly moves closer to the beautiful woman and nuzzles her nose just below her ear. Korra starts to smell her with little puffs of air gently touching Akira's neck. She takes in one long slow inhale and releases her exhale. She smells of a strong hint of earthy tones and musk. Korra starts to slightly shake her butt in excitement. Lin can definitely appreciate that view. Akira's skin is so warm as she continues to nuzzle her neck. Korra becomes alarmed when she hears a low rumble come from the woman's throat. Korra jumps back and lowers her upper body in a playful stance. "Woah. She growled at me." She looked on cautiously.

The older woman, who told Lin her name was Su, chuckled. "My heavens, no. She's purring, sweetheart." Su looks on at the pair and is gushing at how adorable the pup was being with her pussycat. She looks at Lin with happiness. "Your puppy is very adorable. She's so curious!" Lin isn't used to this type of play, but she enjoys how Su easily falls into character. Lin smiles back to her as she holds pride for her well-behaved pup, _who will surely get a treat later if she keeps it up_ , she thought.

With that cleared up, Korra inches forward again. She places her hand on the woman's thigh and moves her torso in front of Akira. Her weight is still prominently on her hind legs in case anything bad happens. Korra turns and she stares directly into the other woman's eyes. They're the greenest eyes she's ever seen. Suddenly, the beautiful emerald eyes dart up and meet Korra's cerulean blue. This caused korra's eyes to widen in shock at the movement. A smile spreads across her face that the woman in front of her was actually real. She flops down onto the woman's lap rolling over onto her back. Her hands were wafting in front of the kitty's face playfully and she wiggles her body. Her arm, a time or two, had lightly brushed the woman's soft breasts. Akira continues to look facing forward. She starts to knit her brow as she wishes she wasn't being punished right now.

Korra sits up still in a playful mood and starts licking the woman's neck. She once again starts to hear a purring sound, but instead of being startled, she was urged on by it. Clearly it was marking the woman's approval of what was happening. Su had to give her girl, Kuvira, points for maintaining her composure. She can't even see herself being able to ignore the beautiful woman much longer. The dark toned muscle carved into that woman alone would have made Su lose her focus.

Lin started to like watching Korra be her playful self. She had a harder time watching her touch another woman, but even that sight caused a stir of arousal in her belly. Lin had been more modest with her outfit tonight. She wore a tight black t-shirt that showed off her muscular arms and a tight pair of gray slacks that hugged her butt so nicely. She also wore a pair of black stiletto heels. She is enjoying the little encounter transpire in front of her, but she decides that she wants her pup to herself. She turns to Su. "We should probably get going. Would you like to exchange info, maybe for a playdate?" A small grin on her face.

Su lights up. "Yes, that would be a wonderful idea! We must get together again soon." Information was exchanged. Korra realized she wasn't being watched and took it upon herself to start suckling on Akira's neck moving down to her collar bone. This time she heard a whimper come from the woman. She nuzzled her head in the joining of Akira's shoulder and neck. She did not want to say goodbye to her new friend, but she had at least hoped the next time she saw her she'd be a little more animated. She takes one last look into the emerald eyes, they shift to hers again, and Korra gives her another big smile. "See ya next time."

"Come, Naga." Her owner called to her.

Lin and her pup walked off further into the house as Kuvira sits there. Taking her punishment with stride and knew she would get a hefty reward for not faltering. She couldn't wait to see the young woman again soon.

 **I do apologize to any of my readers of Class is in session. I told myself I wouldn't be that writer who goes on to write other stories and abandons another. Well, good news is that I haven't abandoned it. I just got so carried away with other ideas. I suppose I can't blame others for doing the same thing anymore. LOL**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm really quite terrible at the simplicity of a short one-shot. Of course, I went into some history about what happened to have Lin become Korra's Domme. I do also apologize if it wasn't as smutty as y'all wanted. Trust me I wanted more too. I'll work on it for next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Okay! This is beyond mature content in the following paragraphs and I do not recommend for young or prude readers. Enjoy! :D**

Korra is panting through her nose. She can't get a breath past the ball gag in her mouth. She has worried before about not being able to breathe by an unforeseen obstruction, but the only thing that stops the air from coming in is when Lin plugs her nose. She loves how Lin can even take control of her breathing, but she also knows she would never abuse that power. She tries to move, but can't go far with the silk ropes holding her in place. She's suspended a couple feet off the ground with her arms tied to the railing above her head. Her feet have a small platform they can rest on, but they too are tied to a railing. She pulls her body up, flexing her muscled arms, tightening her core after a firm blow to her backside. Lin loves the thud sound and the way Korra's tight body reacts to her.

Korra starts panting through her nose as she rides out the feeling of the last hit, but Lin does not relent. Before she can calm down, her backside takes another blow from the blunt flogger. Lin is an expert at sending Korra to the edge and making her toe the line. She knows that a few more swings and a tug on her nipple clamps and she'd be reeling.

Lin does just that. She looks over the younger woman's body and admires the beautiful red marks on her round cheeks. Then, she proceeds to yank off the nipple clamps sending Korra into a surplus of sensation. Korra lets out a high pitch moan through her nose as her eyes roll backwards.

Lin bites her lip at the response and starts to notice the sheen glistening between Korra's legs. "You want to come, don't you?" Lin knows Korra like the back of her hand by now and the younger woman furiously starts nodding her head. Her eyes are slightly closed. Lin smacks her backside again keeping her close to the line, but not quite crossing it. She starts to meander around the younger woman. "Hmmm. I bet you do." Lin says in a low tone, pauses and glares at Korra. "Do you remember when a certain someone was told a certain something about how I wanted my boots cleaned and shined this morning?"

Korra's eyes shoot open. She had completely forgot. _Oh no_ , she thinks.

The corner of Lin's lips tugs upwards at the sight of the young woman who clearly realizes what she's talking about. "Hmmm. Yes, that was rather disappointing. Coming home to find out that someone is a bad listener." She slowly and softly trails her fingers over the rest of her instruments and floggers she has set neatly on top of her metal table. She picks up one that she knows brings Korra more pain than pleasure, but at this point it might all blend together. She picks it up anyways and watches her quivering sub shift on the platforms.

"Yes, this should do nicely." Lin looks over the intimidating long thin flogger, surely to give a nice sting. She hears the young sub whimpering as she drills the flogger into her own hand. She slowly makes her way around to Korra's backside. She lightly taps her with it and trails the end over her subs perfect chest up to her pretty collar. She continues with it rounding her shoulders and trailing over her muscular back. The muscles tense at the impending sensation. Then, Lin quickly draws it back and _thwacks_ Korra's back with it. A yelp comes from her throat and through her nose. Again, Lin trails it to her lower back and _thwack._ A little lower over her firm ass and again she is struck _thwack, thwack_. Korra shifts her body away with large movements as the sensitive flesh from the previous blows stings in pain.

"Now, now, Korra. Take your punishment like a good girl, or you won't be able to come before your friend gets here." Lin's words catch Korra's attention. She had no idea they were having anyone over today. The prospect of playing with someone else sent shivers down her spine.

Another _thwack_ and her attention is drawn back to the present. Lin has a devilish grin on her face. She gives Korra a few more lashings on her backside, but Korra is too sensitive. She tries so hard not to move and squirm, but she can't help what little movement she creates.

The Chief comes around her side and glares at her. "You won't forget again, will you?" Korra pants as a huddled mess still tied to the bars. She doesn't answer. "Will you!?" _Thwack._ She let out a loud cry and starts nodding her head.

Lin turns and slowly sets the flogger back onto the table. She turns her attention to the young woman in front of her and grins. She moves to untie her and is met with whimpers coming from the woman. "Not today." Lin continues to untie her arms and then moves to her legs. After she removes the gag Korra loses her composure.

"What!?" She looks at Lin like she is frustrated.

The Chief grabs the scruff of hair at the back of her neck and pulls her towards her. She scowls at her and in a gravely serous tone she responds, "Excuse, you?" Each word is enunciated clearly.

Korra gulps and swallows realizing her blunder in etiquette. "I apologize, Mistress."

The green orbs focus on Korra's face and squint in deliberation. "Maybe, I shouldn't have your friend over at all."

The younger woman starts to whimper and apologize frantically. Lin lets out a sigh and eases up her grip on her neck. "You will put on your robe and you will _not_ clean yourself up. I want them to know what horny little girl you are."

"Yes, Mistress."

She presses a light kiss to the young woman's temple and releases her to go off and follow her instructons.

…..

Su walks to her large SUV parked out in front of her house. The large estate offers her all the privacy she desires as she is cavalierly holding onto her pussycat's leash. The thin lead is attached to the small forest green collar around Kuvira's neck. Her head is held high and she walks regally, like she rules the Earth Kingdom. Su leads her to the car and settles her girl inside the back seat as she lays on all fours. She must make sure she is safe after all.

The two head out on the road to their destination. Su has not forgotten the woman with her pup and had expressed how much she wanted to get together. She hopes she wasn't too pushy, but the other woman, Lin, seemed interested in an afternoon together as well.

…..

Korra lays on her pillow that is placed at the side of her Mistresses chair. She has her collar adorned upon the beautiful brown skin of her neck and she still is covered nicely in her robe. The robe is made of green silk and although Korra's color is blue, her Mistress can't get enough of her sub in Earth Kingdom green.

A trio of knocks rap on the front door and Korra's head perks up looking over. She already knows the consequences of barking and keeps her mouth shut. She starts to get excited however and looks back and forth from the door to Lin. Her butt is already wiggling underneath her, and she is immediately reminded of what happened earlier to her backside.

Lin rises and walks over to the door. She had changed out of her Domme attire of leather _everything_ and put on some more comfortable clothes for this encounter. She reaches the door and opens it slightly.

Korra's head perks up, but she's a good girl and doesn't leave from her seat. She tries to see around Lin's body. She can see two pairs of legs standing at the entrance. She can't sit anymore and rises to stand on all fours.

Lin keeps the door slightly open just enough to not be weird, but also closed enough to keep Korra from seeing their visitors. "Good afternoon." She says with a warm smile. She glances over to Kuvira who's wearing a stern look. A bug flies by, however, and tempts the woman to bat her hand at the little invader. Her eyes continue to follow it. Lin just grins at her and welcomes them both inside.

Lin turns and sees her pup staying at her bed and being a good girl. Naga, as it says on her collar, hasn't moved from her spot, but Lin can see she is just buzzing with anticipation. She knows not to hound people when they walk in the house, unless it's Lin, then she has a whole special set of tasks to do.

The Chief walks closer and allows her guests to enter her home.

"You have a lovely home," announces Su with a warm smile of her own. She glances down to the excited pup in front of her and goes to reach out her hand. Korra sniffs her and nuzzles her face into her palm. Su runs her hand though Korra's hair and lightly scratches her scalp. She smiles down at the absurdly beautiful woman and turns to reveal her kitty.

Kuvira walks in and shrugs out of her long coat. She reveals her outfit as she hands off the boring covering to her owner. She's wearing a leather outfit that fits snug to her skin nicely. It wraps, and weaves showing exposed skin and mainly covers her torso. She has thin pads to cover her knees for comfort and a pair of pointy ears atop her head. She moves to the ground and settles herself on all fours. She lowers her upper body and reaches out her arms and her ass rises into the air as she stretches. The muscles rippling over her back are visible and enticing to Korra. Her eyes travel further and she sees a furry appendage coming from the backside of Kuvira. She looks over intrigued and curious. The kitty walks around on all fours and rubs her side up against her owner's leg, purring. Her movements are slow and seductive. She turns around and she shows her bare ass to Korra and now she knows what is back there. It's a tail. It's deriving from between her cheeks. Korra's face flushes with hot red heat.

The young pup gets very antsy and her movements are more erratic and excited, unlike Kuvira's. The pup is so happy to see her new friend. She looks to her owner to see if she's allowed to approach the new kitty. Lin smiles and nods softly at her pup. "Be a good girl, Korra." The young pup whimpers as she can barely contain herself. Lin concedes, "Okay." She's released from her seated position and approaches Kuvira cautiously.

Kuvira is still facing the other direction away from her and Korra approaches intrigued by the tail.

Lin raises a brow and looks at Su. "What? She likes it and I got it online for a decent price." Su smiles proudly at Lin and reaches down absentmindedly to her kitten. Kuvira continues to purr as her owner runs her nails over her neck.

Kuvira hisses and spins around startled as Korra nuzzled her nose against the back of the kitten's thigh. Korra jumps and lands in a playful stance. She barks a few times and wiggles her rear.

"Naga," the stern tone coming from her owner. She makes eye contact and sees her owner's disappointment.

"Oh, she's fine! I'm sure she isn't around kittens too often. It doesn't bother me and Akira will live." She turns to her kitten. "Akira you be a nice girl to Naga." Kuvira looks up with her forest green eyes to her owner. Her face is all serious as she's taking in the new scenery. She stops leaning on Su and starts to walk around and get a lay of the land.

She doesn't get too far before the deranged pup comes up in her face. She leans back and a moue takes over her face.

Korra sniffs and cocks her head. She doesn't understand why the kitten doesn't want to play. She continues to try and smell the kitten and get close enough to touch her. Kuvira is reluctant but tries to get close as well and moves slowly as though she's prepared for an excited pup to pounce her. Korra just sits there with anticipation watching the kitten's moves closely. Kuvira finally trusts that the pup won't lunge at her and nuzzles her head against Korra's side. She starts to purr at the silk fabric on her skin.

Korra likes the attention and starts to feel a warm sensation in her belly. She lifts her arm and reveals her stomach to the kitten while remaining on her other three limbs. The kitten moves closer towards the warmth coming from the middle of her body.

"Oh, they are just the cutest aren't they?" Su exclaims excitedly. "I'm sure they will be just the best of friends."

After a moment of realization, Lin walks towards her pup to remove her robe. She wants everyone to see the pretty marks on her pup's rear end. "Naga," she says and her pup glances up. "Sit." Korra quickly obeys like the good girl she is and sits on her hind legs as best as she can. Lin moves towards her and assists her pup out of the robe she's wrapped in. Korra fumbles out of it gracelessly as she doesn't like her paws touched. The silk is removed, and Lin gives an order, "turn around and show everyone."

Her outfit is like Kuvira's, in that there isn't much coverage, but she is lacking the tail and ears. She shifts around on all fours and reveals her bare backside. There are two rosy red splotches, one on each cheek. Kuvira glances over and her eyes go wide. With Korra so close to her face she can smell the arousal wafting towards her. Kuvira realizes she must've just finished playing with her owner. A deep burning sensation goes straight to her core and her heartbeat hastens.

Kuvira's penetrating stare follows the curve of the young pup's hips to her back and down her muscular arms. One thing Kuvira could easily admire about this pup is her amazing body.

Korra turns back around and moves back closer to Kuvira.

Lin and Su become comfortable with how the two were behaving and left the room to go and get something to drink. Lin is sure she'd be able to hear if anything went south between the two.

The two women walk out of the room and Kuvira turns her head back towards the obnoxious pup. She stands on all fours looking at Korra and taking her in. She lifts a paw and starts licking the back of it slowly, keeping her eye on her.

Korra looks at her with wide wondering eyes. She watches intently as Kuvira trails her thick tongue over her own hand. Korra starts panting with her tongue out as her pulse picks up. Cautious not to startle and interrupt the kitten, Korra closes her mouth and slowly walks around Kuvira. She watches her just sitting there continuing to clean herself and Korra can't take her eyes off her. They trail down over her strong core and continue down her thighs to her feet.

Korra is still overheated and highly aroused from her foreplay earlier with Lin. She starts wondering what kind of play date this is supposed to be. She's very attracted to the older woman in front of her, but is she just supposed to play pup with her?

Korra struggles to remain in her headspace as she moves closer to the beautiful woman in front of her. She lifts her hand and lightly caresses the soft skin of the woman's side.

Kuvira tenses at the touch, but doesn't move away. She stops licking her paw and lowers it back to the ground. She turns her head and surveys the younger woman. _What is she doing_ , Kuvira wonders. Her brow cocked in question. The hand continues to trail up and down her side softly. Kuvira could still smell the arousal from Korra, but she's trying to ignore it. She walks away from the touch finally and jumps up to lay on the couch.

Korra lets out a whimper at the loss of the beautiful being in front of her. She follows her and is still so surprised by the furry appendage coming from her backside. She looks up at the woman laying on her couch. _I'm not allowed on the couch,_ she thinks to herself as she rests her head on the cushion.

Bright blue eyes stare up Kuvira as she royally folds her own paws, one on top of the other. Her chin once again is held high as she looks down her nose at the younger one. She can't deny how beautiful the woman is. Her dark skin looks so soft and Kuvira really does enjoy the carefree spirit of the pup. She rolls onto her side and rests her head down revealing her stomach to Korra.

The pup gets full view of an amazing pair of breasts and Kuvira's soft but muscular stomach. Her eyes trail down to the join of Kuvira's legs and hips. She contemplates how much trouble she would get in if she indulged in her desires right now. She could just lift her hand and slide it down over Kuvira's firm stomach to find her most sensitive spot.

The young pup snaps out of her dazed fantasy as Lin and Su make their way back into the same room. Su speaks first, "Look at how well they're taking to each other. Akira is already comfortable with Naga. She doesn't normally get so relaxed." Su's eyes dart to Lin and back at her kitty. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. She's allowed on the furniture at my house. This isn't a problem is it? I can make her get down." Lin quickly responds with her hand raised in a calming fashion. "She's fine. At least there won't be any fur on my furniture." Both women laugh.

Korra looks back at Lin with the biggest puppy dog eyes hoping she can convey how badly she wants to lay on the couch with her new friend. She starts putting her paw on the couch and standing a little on her hind legs.

Lin notices the pleading eyes and relents. She must be getting soft, or maybe it was just that look Korra knew would work on Lin. She tells her "Okay" and Korra's look of surprise tells Lin that maybe she doesn't know what that look can do. Korra jumps up to join her friend.

Kuvira's eyes were closed, but now slightly lidded open as she watches the pup move up and move closer to her. Korra moves with slow careful movements. One paw lands in front of Kuvira's stomach and the other is places behind her as Korra moves closer, and almost on top of her.

Kuvira shifts her weight towards the back of the couch and she's now fully on her back with her paws up. Korra's body is settled right over top of her so that Kuvira's paws are inches away from batting the pup in the face. Kuvira's gaze is focused on Korra's blue eyes as the pup slowly lowers her body on top of hers. Korra's head rests on her soft chest as her arms are resting on opposite sides of her. Her body lies in between Kuvira's hind legs and she settles the rest of her weight on her.

Kuvira keeps her gaze on the body above her and she starts to purr.

The sound triggers something in Korra and she begins to climb back up into arousal. She feels the rumbling of that purr resonating through the warm body beneath her, and a chill travels across the curves of her skin.

Lin and Su had taken seats in the same room opposite of the couch. The two older women watch as the scene in front of them unfolds. Something inside Lin starts to get territorial, but she also can't escape the sheer feeling of excitement watching her pup slowly start to lose herself to the arousal that wasn't satisfied earlier. Lin knew something like this could happen. Maybe a part of her was hoping it would. That's why she denied the younger woman her orgasm she so desperately wanted.

Lin glanced over to Su as the two younger women were so focused on each other. The two women made eye contact. They had already previously discussed the possibility of it happening, albeit a little odd with a pup and a kitten, but both of their subs were beautiful women and they knew it. Both women turn their eyes back to the scene unfolding in front of them.

Korra lets out a whine that turns into a moan as Kuvira shifts beneath her. She turns her head to the back of the couch as she lightly slides her face against the soft breasts under her cheek.

The purring noise turns more into a grunt with Korra's movement.

A coil in Korra's stomach starts to tighten and move closer to it's snapping point. She slowly shifts her weight as she rubs her body against Kuvira. It's so slow you can barely tell she's doing much, but Kuvira can. She can feel the weight shift and skin rub with soft friction.

Korra's right hand starts to slide up the side of Kuvira's body as she traces little patterns on her skin. Korra doesn't feel right as she slips further out of her mind. All she can think about now is how badly she wants to come and how soft and hard Kuvira is in all the right places. She turns her head back to the older women and she looks directly at Lin. Her eyes lidded and brow furrowed as she still moves in small slow movements against Kuvira, desperate for more friction.

Lin makes eye contact with Korra and can see how nearly lost she is. Korra is looking to Lin for permission and she can see it in her subs eyes. Korra bites her lower lip as she lets out a small pained grunt and Lin nods to her. She gives her permission to continue and Korra lets out a low moan as she clenches her eyes tight in anticipation.

Korra lifts her head and looks into the green eyes above her. They aren't looking at her but off to the side at her own mistress. They stare together for what feels like a long moment before Kuvira turns her head back to face Korra. Kuvira's mouth is open as she's breathing in and out somewhat heavily. The forest green eyes shift into a fierce dominant stare. All Korra wants in this moment is to be taken.

Korra's world goes in circles as she is flipped over onto her back. The fiery look in Kuvira's eyes softens some as she roams her gaze down and over Korra's tight body. She rakes her hand over the heated brown skin and loves the contrast of her pale hand against the cocoa flesh. Korra gasps as her side is squeezed.

 _She's so sensitive already,_ Kuvira thought. Her eyes trailing back up to meet with blue. She leans her head closer to the younger woman's body and trails her hot breath over Korra's chest and neck. She's full on panting, along with Korra beneath her, by the time their cheeks are touching. Kuvira is breathing heavily in Korra's ear and the younger woman grasps as Kuvira's sides causing her to startle. The sudden, desperate contact telling Kuvira how unbearably turned on Korra is. Kuvira sticks out her tongue and runs it, along with her hot breath, against and inside Korra's ear.

The grip on Kuvira's sides tightens as well as the fidgeting body beneath her continues moving to find release. Korra is overheated and so ready to come undone. She starts to whimper as the slow tantalizing teasing from Kuvira continues to drive her wild.

Lin looks on with her hand at her jaw and her stare with intent. She looks on at the two women and is slowly becoming more turned on. Watching her sub maintain her composure like the good pup she is. She can see how turned on she is and how difficult it can be not to lose control. Lin was worried she would feel like a sense of her control on the situation would be taken from her by Akira, but she's never felt more in control.

Korra loses some of her patience and clasps her mouth over Kuvira's pulse point. She starts sucking and licking and grinding her hips on the older woman. She clearly is becoming more lost as time goes on.

Lin looks to Su and gestures to her. Su uses a tone Korra has not yet heard before. She's been so used to the soft, lovely owner who loves to pamper her kitten. The voice that comes out is tight, clear and domineering. "Akira." The tone in her voice automatically caused the kitten on top of Korra to stop her ministrations and look directly to her domme. "Get up."

Kuvira makes a small frown but immediately obeys.

Korra is on the verge of losing her composure and complaining out right, but she catches herself as she sees her own mistress walking towards her.

Lin leans over and starts to undo straps on Korra's outfit. One, two and the piece of leather falls away from her body. Korra suddenly realizes that they're not being stopped, but that Lin was assisting and allowing it to continue. Lin leans over the naked hard body and stares Korra right in the eyes. "You do not cum until I say you can." She pauses. "Do you understand?"

Korra nods. Her whole body is on fire. She feels like every inch of her is so sensitive that even the smallest amount of pressure applied to her slit would make her fall over the edge.

Lin grunts and walks back to her seat. Su stands and makes her way over to Kuvira. She does the same and reclaims the leather from her body. Tail, ears and collar remain in place. She walks back to her seat and nods slightly to Kuvira to continue.

Korra's hands shoot up to the hard body above her and trails her hands over her strong core. Rising them up to palm both pale breasts in her hands. Korra mewls at the softness of them. She wants them in her mouth, so she sits up and does just that.

Kuvira's hands are on Korra's shoulders as she accepts the licking and sucking on her pink hard buds. Her breath catches in the back of her throat. She pushes Korra back by her shoulders and plants her body back down on the sofa. Kuvira looks at the woman beneath her with a predatory stare. She wants to take her and take her fully.

Kuvira moves forward and clashes their mouths together. The heat and the lust come pouring through each of them. Lips lock and part only to readjust sides. Kuvira slides her tongue over Korra's lip and is immediately granted access to the soft, wet opening. Both women grab passionately at one another.

Korra's hands grip and grab roughly at Kuvira's back forcing her to make contact and skin is flush between them.

Kuvira's hands pull back and palm at Korra's breasts squeezing them roughly and causing a gasp to come from the younger woman's mouth. The kiss is still so passionate. Neither woman wanting to back down. Neither one wanting to release for a breath, because the action is already so intoxicating.

Korra's hands drop down from Kuvira's back to roughly grab at her backside. She palms each cheek and pulls her forcefully against her hips. Their lower lips barely graze against each other, but the motion causes Korra to see stars. Her hands still roughly gripping and tugging on Kuvira's ass. A digit from her hand grazes past the tail still inside Kuvira and she lightly moves it causing a deep groan to come from Kuvira's throat.

Korra moans at the sound and another rush of arousal comes from Korra's center and starts coating her thighs.

Kuvira's hands grip behind Korra's neck and shoulders and she pulls the younger woman in deeper and closer to her body.

Lips finally separate as both woman are panting with unhinged excitement. After a breath or two Korra whines and pushes her pelvis harder against Kuvira wishing so badly there was something attached to her to penetrate her. She immediately thought of a time when Lin had fucked her shamelessly with the strap-on. She was hoisted in a swing and she came so hard.

Lin looks on now at the two women devouring each other. She can't help the throb between her legs as she watches their beautiful bodies writhe against one another. She can almost read Korra's mind as she watches on. She quickly gets up and leaves the room.

Korra looks up and hears the woman leave. Concern is plastered on her face, but doesn't have long to stay as Lin walks back out with exactly the thing Korra was craving.

Su speaks and her voice is filled with lust, "Akira. Get up."

Unknowing to all that had happened in the last minute or two, she grunts and sits upright. Arms reach around her from behind as toy is strapped to her waist. The clips are fastened and she's startled again when hands come around to the front to rub wetness, probably lube, along the length of the toy.

Lin's eyes remain on Korra the whole time. As though every movement she does is for her. She finishes up with Kuvira and sits back at her chair with her legs crossed over, hoping to relieve some of the throbbing pressure.

Kuvira leans over and braces her hands on opposite sides of Korra. The face on the younger woman could only really be described as needy. Her eyes half closed and squeezing shut every so often at the almost painful throbbing between her thighs. Kuvira lowers herself slowly causing Korra to get frustrated.

Kuvira takes the toy shaft between her legs and rubs the head against the younger woman's clit. Dipping it down every so often to gain the slick heat pouring from her center. Korra's eyes close and her mouth opens wide to let out small whimpers. Suddenly her eyes shoot open as Kuvira slams the toy inside of Korra. A deep throaty moan escapes her mouth as her whole body stiffens.

Kuvira's hips start pumping slow. She slams as she goes inside and delicately slides the toy out of her wet opening. Korra's hands shoot to Kuvira's back as she grips and grabs with her nails. She leaves bright red marks down Kuvira's lat muscles. As Korra desperately tries to regrip her, she pulls the older woman down on top of her. They are flushed together as Kuvira continues to pump in and out of her. Korra reaches her hands down grabbing at the older woman's firm backside. She squeezes her cheeks and roughly starts slamming her hips against her own. Korra loses control and her mouth opens wide as she lets out a long needy moan. "Uhh… Uhh. Uhh. Uhhhhh." She grunts each time Kuvira slams inside her.

Kuvira looks at the younger woman and loses her composure. She lifts her torso, her tits falling into Korra's face, to give herself better leverage and really lets loose. She begins to fuck her senseless. "Ahh… Ahhhhhh. Ohhhhhh. Akira don't stop!" The words causing a flash of heat to spread across the older woman's whole body.

"Lin!... May I cum please!?" Korra is practically screaming in the all but quiet house. The words reaching deeper into Lin than any other have before. "Fuck! Lin?" She glances over at the older woman who is touching herself as she watches the two. "Ohhhh, SHIT Lin!" She breathes. "Lin!"

Kuvira continues to pump against the rough swollen spot inside of Korra as well as the slight friction against her clit. "LIN!" She screams as her eyes are slammed shut.

Lin croaks out "cum for me, princess." The term of endearment has only been meant for when they are more emotionally intimate, but Lin loses all of her senses as she continues to watch her woman be devoured.

Both women are glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Korra clenches her walls tightly around Kuvira's cock and the coil inside her snaps. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens, but nothing comes out. Her face is red and she wraps her legs around the woman on top of her.

Kuvira gazes down with wide eyes as she watches the woman come undone. She's never seen someone so beautiful. Korra's hands grip her triceps tightly as she cums around her shaft. Her walls tighten and flutter around the toy inside her and she finally lets out a guttural groan. "Nnnggghhhaaaaa!" Wetness spills over onto Kuvira's hips and some onto her thighs.

The grip on the older woman eases as Korra begins to catch her breath. Her head falls back and her whole body goes limp. Kuvira's center is slick with wetness. A voice breaks through her thoughts "Kuvira. Come." It's Su. She turns her head and gets off of Korra. Lin walking up to the younger woman on the couch. She lays over Korra's body and begins to kiss and lick her sweaty overheated skin.

Kuvira makes her way to her mistress. "She needs a break. I want your head between my legs and if you're a good girl you can cum when you finish." Su's eyes are filled with lust she couldn't have imagined this going better than it did. She was reluctant at first, but knew she had a good little sub on her hands.

Kuvira gets to her knees and Su hikes up her flowing robes. Kuvira can immediately sense the familiar smell of her mistress. Her mouth begins to water as she moves her head closer to the older woman. She grabs her arms around her thighs and takes a long, deep lick to the center of Su's lips. "Ohhh… Good girl." Su shudders as the younger woman reaches her most sensitive areas. Her tongue does wonders.

…..

Lin's lower half is bare of clothing. She lost her pants before she made it to her little sub. She's been kissing her and grinding her wet center on Korra's thigh. Korra looks into her eyes with affection. "Lin, I don't think I've ever come so hard…" she breathes out slowly.

"I know. You did such a good job." Lin continues to grind her slick center on Korra. The younger woman grabs Lin's hips and assists her in rocking against her body. "Ugggghhhhhh" Lin grunts as the slick movements rub her just the right ways. "Still too sensitive for me to get on top?"

Korra's eyes are glossed over full of emotion from earlier, "no, Lin. Please…" Lin spread the younger one's legs and found her clit with her own. She towers over Korra and looks down on her with lust and something a little deeper. "Ohhhhh." Korra breathes out. "Lin you feel so good rubbing on me." Her eyes were begging for Lin.

….

Kuvira is knuckles deep inside Su. They can all hear her quick, short moans. "Fuck! Don't you dare stop. Don't you dare fucking stop!" Kuvira's eyes stare through the older woman above her. Her fingers curl inside Su rubbing on the puffy rough patch at her entrance. Her mouth is still surrounding the swollen little bundle of nerves, licking and sucking feverishly.

Su grips the arm rests of the chair and her face scrunches as she's brought closer to her climax. Kuvira let's off of her clit somewhat and a hand slides into her thick dark hair. "Didn't I tell you not to stop, young lady?" Her glare is penetrating Kuvira. She picks up the speed and licks her vigorously, curling her fingers at the same time. She can feel Su clench down on her fingers and knows that the woman is definitely close. The hand in her hair grips tighter as she can feel the walls around her fingers begin to flutter and squeeze. "Mmmmmaaahhhh!" She lets out a moan, but that is all she lets escape as she comes undone. She coats Kuvira's hand and brings her up for air. She looks into bright green eyes. "Good girl." Her eyes are hazed over with satisfaction as she cups the younger woman's cheek. She leans in and licks the cum off of Kuvira's face.

…..

Lin continues to slide her wet clit over Korra's. The nubs grazing over and along each other. "Fuck, Korra." Lin clenches her jaw as her hips continue their thrusting on top of the young woman. Korra is panting beneath her running her hands over Lin's hips and thighs. She so badly wants to kiss the older woman. She grabs her wrist and queezes as her orgasm rips through her. "Oh Lin!"

Lin can't contain herself after watching Korra cum beneath her. Her orgasm hits her like a freight train. "Aaaaahhh!" Lin grabs Korra's thigh tightly leaving crescent shapes behind from her short nails. Her body has gone rigid as she slowly rides out her high. She nearly collapses on top of Korra, breathing heavily.

Su holds Kuvira gently, playing with her nipples, as her young sub patiently watches the other two. She wants to keep the young woman close to the edge and she knows her weak spots. She leans down from behind her and places her mouth on her neck, nibbling and biting at her skin. Kuvira grunts in pleasure.

The two other women release from one another and Su interrupts the quiet calm after the moans have died down. "Someone here has yet to come."

Lin stands up, "well we can't have that."

Su removes the long, dark haired beauty's tail, ears and thick strap-on just before Lin comes over to her and scoops her up into her arms. She carries her to her own chair and sits the beautiful young woman on her lap. "Just relax," she lightly says in Kuvira's ear. "Korra will take care of you, little one." Kuvira fidgets in her lap. She's searching for release and Lin's strong bare thighs are under her wet center.

Korra walks over to the strong woman sitting in her mistress's lap. She's licking her lips as she slowly gets closer. "Do you want me to fuck you, Kuvira?" A growl escapes the older woman's lips as Kuvira's arousal becomes frustratingly overwhelming.

Su's voice cuts through her mind "Kuvira. Answer the question."

"Yes," she looks to Su. "Please. I want to cum so badly."

"Yes, your pussy is very wet and ready." Lin teases the younger woman as she slowly spreads her legs apart for Korra.

Korra's eyes scan down and lock in on the sopping wet center of the beautiful woman. Her eyes go wide and she licks her lips again in anticipation. She gets to her knees and moves closer to the two.

Lin moans and Kuvira can feel it reverberating through the woman's chest behind her. Lin watches Korra's hungry eyes from over Kuvira's shoulder. She runs her hands up the younger woman's sides and wraps them around front, palming her breasts and pinching her nipples.

Korra moves closer and slides her fingertips along the soft skin of her inner thighs, making sure to widen them enough for her to get in and taste her. She kisses her thighs as her head moves closer to her center and Kuvira lets out another frustrated grunt. She lifts her head to look into green eyes seeing her pleading look.

Lin says, "Now, now. Just be patient. She's almost there and then you can get your release."

Kuvira licks her lips as she watches Korra sink lower and closer until her breath is felt. Kuvira can feel her hovering just over her sensitive, wet, aching slit. The hands on her chest continue to knead at her flesh and miraculously Korra reaches her center. Kuvira sees stars! Her head falls back onto Lin's shoulder as Korra delves deeply inside of her wet opening. She lets out a deep, gravely moan as her eyes roll back. Korra grabs both thighs as she continues to devour her most sensitive place.

Su watches on as her sub is taken and can feel her arousal climb again. Watching her being consumed by these beautiful women makes her body weak. Kuvira is splayed out with her ass at the edge of Lin's lap, leaning back into the older woman's chest, as Korra eats her out with vigor. Su's mouth opens as she aches to be a part of her subs pleasure.

Korra continues to lick and suck on her clit and the pleasure is swirling around in Kuvira's head. Her eyes are shut tight and her brow is furrowed. Suddenly a pair of lips are attached to hers, a breath released on her cheek. She opens her eyes quickly and melts into the kiss as she makes eye contact with Su. The older woman slides her tongue past her lips and enters her mouth. Kuvira is being pleasured by all three as she lays her head back onto Lin's shoulder.

Lin's hands are still roaming her body and massaging her breasts as Korra consumes her center. Su's hands are on her knees holding her own weight and keeping the younger woman in place. Kuvira never wants this moment to end. She's never felt so much pleasure at one time.

Her body flinches as Korra inserts three fingers into her wet, ready opening and begins to thrust in and out. She curls her fingers and changes between the two movements. Kuvira releases a long moan into her mistress's mouth. She has to pull back from the kiss so she can breathe. The air goes in and out rapidly. Su trails down to her neck instead and begins to suck and bite her there around the collar.

Her body is in stimulation overload. She shuts her eyes tight as the pleasure builds like she's falling from a plane and the Earth gets closer and closer in sight. Her eyes shoot open as Lin pinches her nipples, Su sucks her throat and Korra fucks her tight center relentlessly. She grabs Su's shoulder with one hand and the other goes to the back of Korra's head as the coil inside her snaps, and snaps hard. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK! OOOOHHHhhhhhh!"

Her walls clench over Korra's hand as her flood releases down her chin and wrist. Lin can feel her body tense, shake and quiver in her lap. Su pulls back and lightly kisses the very few tears from her cheeks as the younger woman tries to catch her breath as she calms. Her weight falls all onto Lin's lap and her hand releases Korra's head from a death grip.

A light coat of sweat shimmers over the woman as she tries to come down from her unbelievable high. "Fuck…" she says. Her throat is dry from screaming and panting. Su backs up so she can help Korra up off of the ground.

Lin uses her remote and turns on the television. She lightly runs her hand over the woman in her lap's hair, shushing her as she calms down. Her other arm is holding her around her waist keeping her from falling to the floor.

Su walks Korra over to the couch and lays down inviting the young woman to lay down alongside her. Everyone is in bliss and trying to hold onto the moment for just a little while longer. Su looks over to Lin and quietly says "we'll have to do this again sometime." Lin smiles at her as she continues to give attention to Kuvira. Korra looks over at the woman with Lin and they too make eye contact and smile at each other. Korra giggles and then snuggles closely to the older woman at her back. She hadn't really gotten a chance to be pleasured by, or given pleasure to Su, but maybe next time… She smiles.

 **A/N**

 **WOW! That was a long one! I would've loved to write this in separate chapters, but once I finished, I was so proud. So I just posted all at once. Hope you enjoyed it. Debating continuing. It would more than likely just be a smut-fest LMAO. IDK**


End file.
